


Mario Kart Night

by AniFlowers



Series: MitsuKouWeek 2020 [1]
Category: anime - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Crush, Cute, Fluff, Games, Gen, M/M, Mitsukou Week (Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun), Secret Crush, Ship, Videogames, hangingout, mariokart, mitsukouweek, mitsukouweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFlowers/pseuds/AniFlowers
Summary: Kou sneaks into the school to play Mario Kart with Mitsuba, but the pink school wonder isn't quiet happy with the situation.----A short story acompanying the little drawing I made for #MitsuKouWeek day 1 on my Instagram @aniflowers1998
Relationships: Minamoto Kou & Mitsuba Sousuke, Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke, Mitsukou - Relationship
Series: MitsuKouWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Mario Kart Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Mitsuba.  
> I hope it's not to ooc.
> 
> Excuse my probably bad gramma, english isn't my first language xD

Mitsuba sighed and leaned his back against the legs of the desk he was sitting in front of.  
Well, that made 11 loses for him. Mario Kart wasn’t his strong suit it seemed.

The pinknette turned his eyes vaguely in the direction of the blond boy keeping him company. The same blond boy that was currently selecting the next route to drive on and totally crushing him in a game designed for children.

The concentrated expression Minamoto Kou had on his face while selecting something as simple as a Mario Kart route was actually kind of adorable, but Mitsuba would never admit that.

Not to mention that he was kind of angry about loosing so much! Kou had promised he would go easy on him after all, considering that the school wonder never played any video games before. This howl thing was the blond’s idea to begin with! And yet here Mitsuba was, in the dark office room of number 5. Sitting on the floor playing a game with an exorcist boy and LOSING because said boy clearly didn’t keep his promise of going easy on him! How could he do something so cruel to someone so cute?!  
Not to mention that Minamoto payed the TV more attention that him! That was a crime in of itself!

What was the point of them hanging out when they didn’t even really do anything?! Minamoto went through all the trouble of sneaking in the school at night, on a weekend no less! For what? Just to beat poor innocent him at a stupid game over and over again?!

Mitsuba huffed, a pout forming on his face as he saw how the blond boys face lit up once he decided on a colourful route. He directed his pink eyes back to the TV.  
Not that it mattered, he would lose either way. Unless…

A mischievous smile tucked at Mitsuba Souskes lips. He might not be able to win, but he sure as hell could make Minamoto lose!

The supernatural waited patiently for the starting timer to run down, and when the race officially started with Kou on first place he put his controller down.

“Mi-na-mo-to-kun” singsang Mitsuba sweetly and draped his upper body dramaticly over Kous crossed legs as if he where one of those weird sofa-chairs therapists often used. His own legs where still spread out on the floor, with one leg lightly angled to support his body.

Before the blond could properly react Mitsuba raise his hand and covered Kous face with his long sleve, a satisfied smirk on his face when the blond let out an irritated sound.  
“Mitsuba! Stop that! I can’t see where I’m driving! “Complained Kou, trying to lean away from Mitsub without dropping the controller.

“Aw, to bad, lame-as-draffic-earings” snickered the pink haired boy, clearly satisfied with watching Minamotos ingame character hitting the same wall over and over again.  
“Serves you just right if you ask me! You where so rough to cute little old me! Even though you promised you would be gentle!” complained Mitsuba dramatically.

“What are you even talking about?!” Kou asked irritated, a faint pink creeping up his face from how weirdly ambiguous Mitsuba words where. If someone listened in on them they could easily take those words out of context!

“You keep beating me! I’m to cute to be treated like this!” whined the pinknette and hit Kou in the face with his almost equally pink sleeve.

“It’s not my fault you suck at Mario Kart!” Kou countered, finally setting the controller down to shove Mitsubas hand out of his face. “You could have just told me if you weren’t having any fun! I have other games you know!”

Mitsuba turned his face slightly away, crossing his arms over his chest as he moved slightly from Kous lap and settled for leaning against his knee instead.  
“It was fun, until you started ignoring me” he complained, getting quieter at the end.

He tried his hardest to not look at Minamoto and was more than glad that the only light in the room came from the TV. Otherwise Minamoto would have surely seen the light red tint of his cheeks. What made admit something stupid like that anyway?!

Kou ran a hand through his massy blond hair, seemed like he gave up on the game to focus on Mitsuba. Irritation was clearly painted on the blonds face as he looked at his pink-haired friend.

“I wasn’t ignoring you. I just…get to involved into my games sometimes”, Kou sounded almost sheepish when he started explaining himself, tricking Mitsuba into looking at him again. An apologetic smile on his lips the teenager locked his blue eyes with Mitsubas pink ones.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way. How about we play something else and I promise to pay more attention this time?” Kou suggested, one hand lightly stroking the back of his neck.

Mitsuba huffed and turned away. “Might as well try that since you are stuck here for the night, stupid lame-earing! But I will get super pissed if you ignore me again!” Mitsuba claimed, pretending to still be angry. But honestly, how could anyone even really pretend to be angry when it came to Minamoto Kou?

“Awesome! I’ll let you pick the next game!” the blond exclaimed happily, reaching for his bag that wasn’t standing to far away.  
It was unreasonable for Mitsuba not to smile when the blond was grinning so bright.  
He was an idiot. But who could blame him?  
Falling for Minamoto Kou was easy after all.


End file.
